Caesar's Retrieval
by XFangHeartX
Summary: A rendition of the Caesar Retrieval Arc, featuring some of my OCs. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please!
1. Caesar Goes Missing!

One Piece: Caesar's Retrieval

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

><p>Summary- On their way to Dressrosa, the Straw Hat-Heart Pirate Alliance's sleep is interrupted by an unforeseen obstacle- one who wants Caesar's ability to make SMILE Devil Fruits for himself! It's up to Luffy, Law, Chopper, Nami, and Blizzard to get Caesar back before the plan falls apart! However, an old friend from Luffy's past exploits might get in the way, even though he might not want to!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1- Caesar Goes Missing!<strong>

It is a calm, cool night on the seas of the New World. The _Thousand Sunny_, the beloved ship of the Straw Hat Pirates, has lowered her anchors to let the crew aboard rest for the night.

Monkey D. Luffy and his fiancé, Nami are in their bedroom, lying on their duvet with nothing but the covers to conceal their bare bodies as the former snored loudly while the latter rested her head upon his chest. Their clothes lie scattered haphazardly amongst the floor.

Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin lie asleep upstairs, the former wrapping his arms protectively around his lover. Neither of them are bare, like the couple in the room below them.

Sanji is with Brook, asleep in the Men's Quarters, along with Kin'emon and his son, Momonosuke.

Luffy's younger half-sister, Monkey D. Aika, is asleep in her bedroom with her Akita puppy, Kumi, and Luffy's wolf-dog, Blizzard.

Even Trafalgar Law, his dog, Jupiter, and the mad scientist, Caesar Clown, have found the will to sleep.

The only ones who are awake right now are Usopp, Chopper, and Franky, who are up keeping watch. Usopp and Chopper are still convinced that Doflamingo was bound to attack them sooner or later, so they asked Kin'emon to make them some samurai armor again and gave them weapons like a pole-arm for Chopper and a halberd for Usopp.

'_I just know he's gonna show up, right when we let our guard down,'_ Usopp thought. _'Come and do your worst, Doflamingo! Or better yet…don't come at all!'_

'_I…I can't go to sleep…!'_ Chopper thought, his eyes wide and bugged out, yet slightly baggy with sleepiness.

Franky let out a yawn as he looked through is binoculars.

"So far, so good on the horizon," he said. "Nothing but calm, smooth seas, as far as the eye can see."

At that moment, dark clouds began to move closer together, obscuring the light of the full moon, thus making the sky seem darker and putting Usopp and Chopper into even more unease.

Then…it happened.

"…Sic 'em."

At that order, shadowy figures wearing what looked like glowing green collars around their necks suddenly appeared in the sky above…and rained down upon the _Sunny_, startling everyone aboard!

"AAAAAH!" Caesar shrieked. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"AAAAH! SCARY~!" Usopp and Chopper screamed as they embraced each other.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Aika screamed from her room, covering her ears and her eyes screwed shut while Kumi started barking wildly.

Not long after, Luffy and the others came out as well. Luckily, Luffy and Nami remembered to get dressed before rushing out.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Luffy questioned. "Who's there?!"

"What the hell is happening?!" Law questioned.

As the dust cleared, everyone saw the shadowy creatures, standing on the deck: at least 30 of them. All of them seemed to have long ears and glowing red eyes.

"W-what are those things?!" Usopp questioned.

"I dunno," Zoro said, brandishing his swords. "It looks like they're not about to attack yet…but don't let your guard down!"

"Right," Luffy said, taking a fighting stance, as did everyone else. At first, it looked liked the intruders were just going to stand there…until…

"Big Brother? What's going on out there?!"

Luffy gasped before he turned around and saw Aika and Kumi coming outside.

"AIKA! KUMI! GO BACK INSIDE!" he shouted. "IT'S NOT SAFE!"

Soon, one of the creatures turned on the two girls, who yelped in fright before they turned to run. However, Luffy jumped in the way of the shadowy intruder…and ended up getting himself punched in the face.

"Big Brother!" Aika cried.

"_Luffy!"_ Blizzard cried.

"Bastard!" Luffy cursed as he threw a punch at his attacker. "Don't touch my Little Sis!"

"Aika! Kumi! Come over here to me!" Nami called. "Hurry!"

"R-right!" Aika and Kumi said before they ran over to the navigator, just when the Monster Quartet, plus Brook, Kin'emon, Law, and Jupiter, started fighting.

"Where the hell did these freaks come from!?" Zoro questioned as he blocked one of the creatures with his blades.

"Be careful!" Sanji shouted as he tried to kick some of them away. "There at least 30 of these guys!"

"Thirty of them?!" Brook questioned. "I can't tell! It's too dark!"

"_Steel FANG!"_ Blizzard shouted as he bit one of the creatures with Haki-imbued fangs.

"_Wings of HELL!"_ Jupiter shouted as he hit them with flaming wings.

"They are quite strong!" Kin'emon shouted as he tried to cut down a few with his swords.

"Just who the hell are they?!" Law questioned as he blocked an attack from another creature, one that was much shorter in stature than the others and let out frantic barks, one that caught Aika and Chopper's attention.

"What…?" Chopper asked.

"What did he say?" Aika whispered.

All of a sudden, a shrill whistle filled the air, and the creatures ceased their attack before jumping away into the sea.

"What the hell was that?!" Luffy questioned.

"What just happened?!" Nami asked, holding Aika and Kumi in her embrace.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman!"

"Huh?!" Luffy muttered before he turned around. "Who's there?!"

Everyone looked up to the mast and saw another shadowy figure, standing on the roof of the Crow's Nest. As the clouds broke away to let in the light of the full moon, it is revealed to be a man of average height with broad shoulders, thin arms, and a square jaw. He has slightly large earlobes which are pierced with golden loop earrings, has curved eyebrows, a black mustache and goatee, and wears a blue, fur-lined jacket with a blue and white suit, almost like the ringmaster of a circus, and finally, a red bowtie and a monocle with a green tinted lens.

"Petotototo!" he laughed. "Permit to introduce myself. I am Breed, and I ate the Pet-Pet Devil Fruit."

"Pet-Pet?" Zoro asked.

"So…what does that mean?" Luffy asked.

"I guess it's Doflamingo then, huh?" Usopp asked.

"G-guess not," Chopper answered.

Breed smirked and let out a sinister chuckle as one of the creatures from earlier appeared beside him. It looked like some giant, blue-furred rabbit with a frilled neck and lighter blue scale on its underbelly. However…it appeared to be carrying something, or rather…someone.

"_Law! Look!"_ Jupiter shouted.

"Dammit! That thing's got Caesar!" Law shouted.

Indeed. Caesar is now in the grasp of the creature.

"Shulololololo!" he laughed. "Idiots! I told you that you couldn't keep me prisoner! I warned you not to underestimate Doflamingo, didn't I?!"

"So that creep's working for Doflamingo, huh?!" Sanji questioned.

"Why you!" Luffy shouted as he jumped at Breed. "Give him back!"

But then, someone appeared out of nowhere and struck Luffy…with a blackened fist!

"UGH!" Luffy cried as he crashed into the deck.

"LUFFY!" Nami cried out.

"BIG BROTHER!" Aika shouted.

"Ah, man…that hurts!" Luffy seethed as he wiped blood from his lip.

"What?!" Sanji questioned. "But that's impossible! You're made of rubber! Punches can't hurt you!"

That's when realization began to set in as Sanji looked to the creature that punched Luffy…who is holding up a Haki-imbued fist.

"…Unless it was a Haki punch," Sanji concluded.

"I'll be taking Caesar now!" Breed called. "Farewell!"

With that, Breed and his two accomplices disappeared with Caesar in tow.

"Wait! Come back here!" Law shouted as he prepared to create a Room, but then, the _Sunny_ began to rock, back and forth!

"WHOA!" Luffy cried.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Aika shrieked, holding her hands over her head in fear.

"It's gonna be okay, Aika!" Nami cried. "It's gonna be okay!"

"What is going on?!" Zoro questioned.

Under the water, the same creatures like the one that stood by Breed not too long ago are seen, swirling around in the water, creating humongous waves that almost looked like rabbit faces, tossing the ship around like a plaything!

"What is with these waves?!" Franky questioned.

"Don't tell me…Rabbit Waves?!" Law asked.

"This is not good!" Franky cried as he sat at the helm. "I can't control the _Sunny_! These waves are throwing her up and down, too much!"

"What are we gonna do?!" Aika asked. "I don't like this!"

At that moment, Nami saw something up ahead and gasped silently.

"Guys! Look up there!" the navigator shouted. "What is that thing?!"

Everyone looked up and saw what appeared to be an enormous island…only, it seemed to have giant sails.

"What in heaven's name is that?!" Brook asked.

"A giant island?!" Robin asked.

"Wait! Look up there!" Sanji shouted as he pointed to a flag with a skull wearing a collar and a purple X in the back. "Isn't that a Jolly Roger?! That means it's a pirate ship!"

"_Not the first time we've mistaken a ship for an island!"_ Blizzard shouted, remembering their encounter with a certain pirate from Gold Roger's era, 2 years ago.

"That means that Breed guy is a pirate, isn't he!?" Zoro asked.

"We have to go after him and get Caesar back!" Law shouted.

"Luffy!" Franky called. "You take the _Shark Submerge_! It can only carry 3 people, but you can use it to go underwater!"

"Got it!" Luffy said as he opened the hatch.

"Wait, Luffy!" Chopper shouted. "I wanna go, too! Something about this worries me!"

"Okay," Luffy nodded.

"Luffy, Blizzard and I are going, too!" Nami said.

"Are you sure about that?!" Luffy asked.

"Well, someone has to keep you in check!" Nami shouted, and Luffy grinned.

"Right!" he said.

"H-hey, wait, Luffy!" Usopp cried. "What about the rest of us?!"

"I need you guys to stay here!" Luffy answered. "Look after Aika and Kumi for me!"

"Oh, I see!" Usopp said. "Sure! I'll take care of them for ya!"

"Just be careful, Long Nose-_ya_!" Law shouted. "Doflamingo can still come and attack us at any time!"

"W…what?" Usopp muttered. "AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING LONG NOSE?!"

"Big Brother! Big Sis!" Aika shouted. "Please, be careful, okay?!"

"Don't worry Aika!" Luffy said. "We'll be back before you know it!"

With that, Luffy and his team left. Surprisingly, though, Law had left Jupiter behind with the other Straw Hats.

"Looks like they're on their way," Usopp said.

"_I sure hope they'll be okay,"_ Kumi said.

"They'll be okay!" Aika said. "Big Brother and Big Sis Nami are strong!"

"That may be true, Aika," Robin said, "but…something worries me."

"Oh, no, Robin, not now!" Usopp begged.

"3 of them are Devil Fruit users," Robin pondered, "so…if worse to comes to worse."

"…I don't like what you're saying, Auntie Robin," Aika muttered, worriedly.

Jupiter just sighed.

'…_Be careful out there…Law…'_

XXX

Meanwhile, under the water, Luffy and his group are seen tailing after the group of rabbit-like sea creatures.

"There they are!" Nami exclaimed.

"Quick, Chopper!" Luffy shouted. "Go faster!"

"I got it!" Chopper replied.

Blizzard just sat in the back, groaning in a sickly manner.

"Blizzard, you okay?" Luffy asked.

"Blizzard, you know you get seasick in the _Shark Submerge_," Chopper said. "Why did you come along?"

"_Look, you know how I am,"_ Blizzard said. _"You know I can't let Luffy go anywhere without me, whether I wanna follow him or not!"_

Chopper sighed before he returned to steering.

"…Luffy, Nami," he said. "Don't those things look like Lapahns to you?"

"Lapahns?" Luffy repeated.

"What are those?" Nami asked.

"You know," Chopper said, "those big rabbits that you saw back on Drum Kingdom, where I'm from."

"Oh~!" Luffy realized. "You mean those big polar bear rabbits!"

"I don't remember seeing those," Nami said.

"Well, you were out of it, so of course you don't remember," Luffy answered.

"They look a little different," Chopper began, "and Lapahns can't swim, but…"

"They're probably Sea Lapahns," Law said.

"Huh?" Chopper muttered.

"_You mean you know what they are?"_ Blizzard asked.

"That's right," Law answered. "I saw them when I sailed in the North Blue, which is actually their native sea. They don't live anywhere in the New World. Is that why you decided to come with us, Raccoon Dog-_ya_?"

"Yeah," Chopper said. "HEY, WAIT A SECOND! I'M NOT A RACCOON DOG! I'M A REINDEER, YOU JACKASS! REMEMBER THAT!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed.

"Luffy, stop laughing!" Nami ordered.

"_Yeah! It's not funny!"_ Blizzard added.

"Sorry, sorry!" Luffy said, taking a breath to calm himself down.

"Anyway…there's another reason why I came," Chopper said. "One of the animal…he said something."

"Really?" Luffy asked. "I was so busy fighting, I didn't hear him."

"What did he say, Chopper?" asked Nami.

"He said, 'I actually don't wanna do this'," Chopper said.

"So you can understand animals, too, Raccoon Dog-_ya_?" Law asked.

"That's right," Chopper said. "I was a born animal, so I…WAIT A SECOND! DAMMIT, I'M NOT A RACCOON DOG, I TOLD YOU! I'M A REINDEER! _REINDEER!_"

Luffy just burst out into laughter, again.

"LUFFY! STOP LAUGHING!" Nami shouted.

"_IT'S NOT FUNNY!"_ Blizzard barked. _"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"_

As they argued, Law appeared to be deep in thought.

'_That Breed guy…and those sea creatures…is he really working for Doflamingo? …I hope we're not getting ourselves into a big mess.'_

"Oh, look!" Luffy exclaimed, suddenly. "They're going in that thing!"

Nami, Chopper, Blizzard, and Law looked up and saw the Sea Lapahns going into some kind of structure. It is revealed that they are going under the helm of Breed's ship.

Soon, the _Shark Submerge_ emerged in a small pool, which appeared to be designed to look like it was in the middle of some kind of jungle.

"…Okay," Nami said. "I am SO nervous, right now."

"You're not alone," Chopper added.

"Okay, be careful and stay alert," Law said. "Remember, we're in enemy territory now-"

"Hey, guys!" Luffy called, standing nearby a cave-like entrance. "It's brighter over here!"

"You idiot!" Law whispered. "Don't shout!"

"And don't go off by yourself, either!" Nami added.

"They're right, Luffy…!" Chopper whimpered, standing behind Blizzard in his signature reverse peek.

Soon, they walked through the tunnel…and found a huge aquarium.

"Oh, my god…!" Nami whispered.

"Whoa…it's huge!" Luffy exclaimed. "Look at it! It goes all the way up to the ceiling!"

"We're not here for fun, Straw Hat-ya," Law said. "Stay focused."

"_He's right, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said. _"Don't get carried away."_

However, once again, Luffy's attention had been grabbed by something else.

"Chopper, look! A sparkling shrimp!"

"Ooh! Cool~!"

"PAY ATTENTION, YOU CLODS!"

**BONK!**

"OUCH!"

"That aside…" Law began…but then he stopped, suddenly alert.

"What's up, Traffy?" Luffy asked.

All of a sudden, the Sea Lapahns jumped out at them from out of nowhere, followed by a yellow-furred capybara wearing a sumo wrestlers outfit, a penguin wearing a white karate outfit, and a giant octopus with boxing gloves on each of its tentacles.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nami and Chopper shrieked while Luffy and Blizzard smirked.

"Time for some fun, buddy," Luffy said, cracking his knuckles.

"_I couldn't agree more,"_ Blizzard added.

Soon, the animals attacked, but the Straw Hats and Law were ready for them!

"Room!" Law exclaimed as he created a large dome of thin film around himself and cut up as many Sea Lapahns as he could.

"Thunder TRAP!" Nami shouted as several more got hit by 3 thunderclouds from Nami's Sorcery Clima-Tact.

**GRAAAAAAWWRR!** Blizzard roared as he tackled another Sea Lapahn in the stomach.

"WATOW!" Chopper screamed in his Kung Fu Point as he did battle with the capybara and penguin at once, while Luffy dueled with the octopus.

"You may have eight arms," Luffy said, "but I can grow at least 4 times as many arms as you can!"

With that, Luffy lunged at the octopus and began to unleash his Gum-Gum Gatling attack. At first, it seemed they were evenly matched, but eventually, Luffy managed to send the beast flying. Before long, all the animals had been defeated, unsurprisingly.

"How'd you like that?" Luffy asked. "Shishishi!"

"It's almost daybreak," Law said. "Let's hurry and go find Caesar already."

"Right," Nami said. "The sooner we find him, the sooner we can leave this madhouse."

But before they could do so, one more animal appeared and attempted to attack them. However, the group jumped back in the nick of time, barely avoiding the creature's punch, which left a small crater…due its fist being imbued with Haki.

"_What the hell is his deal?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Just as I thought," Law said. "He can use Haki after all."

It is revealed that the creature is actually…a Kung-Fu Dugong with an X-shaped mark painted on its belly.

"Is…is that a Kung-Fu Dugong?!" Nami questioned.

"Like the ones we saw in Alabasta!" Chopper added.

Law was about to go in for the attack, but Luffy held out his hand, stopping him.

"Leave this to me," the Straw Hat Captain said. "We've got a score to settle."

"_Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked.

The Dugong barked as he took a fighting stance, as did Luffy.

"Since you can use Haki," Luffy began, "I guess I'll fight with the gloves off, myself. Now bring it on!"

With that, the two opponents lunged at each other, armed with nothing but their black fists, and then, their punches clashed. At first, it looked like they were evenly matched as well…but then, with a single roar, Luffy sent the Dugong flying across the room!

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. "I win!"

The Dugong blinked for a moment…as he remembered the day of his first by a boy in a straw hat in Alabasta, and he said the exact same words!

'_Can it be…?'_ the Dugong thought before he sat up…and almost instantly, he made the connection.

"_OOHHHH!"_ the Dugong cried joyfully before jumping up at Luffy and wrapping his flippers around his neck. _"MASTER, IT'S YOU!"_

"Huh? Master?" Luffy repeated.

"_Luffy, what's he talking about?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Wait…that means…" Nami muttered before she gasped.

"It's the same Kung-Fu Dugong from Alabasta!" Chopper exclaimed. "He became Luffy's disciple after he beat him!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in a dungeon located somewhere on Breed's ship…

"Hey!" Caesar shouted, grabbing at the bars. "What the hell is going on?! I'm the great scientist, Master Caesar Clown! Is anyone out there?! Let me out of this godforsaken thing, right now! Hello?!"

"Petototo…"

Caesar looked up and saw Breed entering.

"Hello, good sir," Breed greeted. "How are you?"

"Ah, good," Caesar sighed, relieved. "Thank you for saving me that band of ruffians. Now, please let me out. I must see Doflamingo!"

"…Shut up, you human scum," Breed hissed.

**WHAK!** He cracked a whip, startling Caesar, who stumbled backwards and onto the floor.

"Ah!" the scientist cried. "What's wrong with you, you clod?! No, wait…don't tell me…you're not with Doflamingo, after all?! Don't screw with me, you bastard!"

He got back up and grabbed the bars as he said this.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" Caesar questioned.

"Of course I do," Breed answered. "You are Caesar Clown, Joker's little lapdog."

"D-did you say 'Joker'?!" Caesar questioned. "You mean you have connections to the underworld?!"

"Petototo!" Breed laughed. "That's right…now, you better start wagging your tail for me, your new master, Breed! You will use your scientific mastery to create my perfect world!"

"Huh?" Caesar muttered. "Don't be stupid. I am the world's greatest scientist. I can't waste my time doing my precious work for someone I don't even know!"

"Such an attitude," said Breed. "I wonder how long you can keep it up after I do this."

Suddenly, his left hand turned green and slimy, and he reached it towards Caesar, who began to panic.

"W-wait!" Caesar cried. "What do you think you're doing?! Keep your filthy hands off me, you fool! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XXX

"Oh, wait!" Luffy said. "Now I remember! You're that Kung-Fu Seal from Alabasta!"

"It took till now to remember?" Nami asked in a deadpan tone.

"_It's been a long time, Master!"_ the Dugong exclaimed, bowing his head while the animals that Luffy and his group defeated stood behind him.

"It's been so long since I saw you!" Luffy said, holding the Dugong's flippers. "How've you been?"

"They hit it off, already?!" Chopper questioned in shock.

"So…he knows that little seal?" Law asked.

"Oh, yeah," Nami replied. "You see, back in Alabasta, Luffy made friends with a group of Kung-Fu Dugongs."

"Kung Fu Dugongs love to fight and they'll challenge anyone," Chopper added. "Usopp learned this the hard way. He got beaten so easily, but Luffy defeated their leader."

"_I believe you said that when a Kung-Fu Dugong loses a fight, they have to become the disciple of the one who defeats them,"_ Blizzard said. _"Is that right?"_

"Yeah, that's right," Chopper answered. "That's how they know each other."

"I see," Law said. "So…do you mind telling me what that's all about, then?"

Nami, Chopper, and Blizzard looked and saw Luffy and the Dugong, performing "practice punches".

"Like this, Seal!" Luffy exclaimed. "One, two! One, two! Pull your arms back all the way and then punch, like me! Use your lower body, too! Put more power into it!"

"_Yes, Master!"_ the Dugong barked.

"Now, one, two! One, two!" Luffy shouted.

"Yep…it's him, all right," Nami muttered.

"Okay, stop for now," Luffy said. "You've really gotten stronger, haven't you, Seal?"

"_Yes, indeed, Master!"_ the Dugong replied.

"…Hey," Luffy said. "What's this thing on your tummy? It looks like…my scar?"

"_Ah, yes!"_ the Dugong said. _"I saw your scar in the newspaper and I wanted to copy you!"_

"_You mean you hurt yourself?!"_ Blizzard questioned in disbelief.

"_Oh, no!"_ the Dugong answered. _"I only painted it on!"_

Hearing this caused Luffy to burst into laughter.

"That's so funny!" he exclaimed, while the Dugong sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it's so good to see you again!" Nami said as she gave the Dugong a hug and a light peck on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Yeah!" Chopper added. "Long time, no see, huh?!"

"I hate to interrupt this little reunion," Law said, "but now that we know that you're Straw Hat-_ya's_…do you mind telling us why you came to the New World and why you had to kidnap our important hostage?"

The Dugong gasped…but then sighed.

"_Forgive me,"_ he said. _"I didn't know it was your ship, Master, but you see…I had a good reason?"_

"Yeah?" Luffy asked. "What was it?"

"_You see, after I met you in Alabasta,"_ the Dugong continued, _"you said that 'Pirates are always free. The sea is wide and there's lots of adventure out there'! Those words inspired me, so I said goodbye to my brothers and set out to sea on my own, dreaming of becoming a pirate, just like you! I came across many obstacles and formidable foes, but I made many friends, as well! We overcame so many hardships and formed a crew of sea animals, until we finally reached the New World! …But then…he came."_

"You mean Breed?" Chopper asked.

"_Yes,"_ the Dugong answered. _"He…put these collars on our necks…and now, we are forced to follow his orders. We are nothing more than his slaves, now."_

"_So that's why you attacked us,"_ Blizzard said. _"He ordered you, didn't he?"_

"_That's right,"_ the Dugong answered.

"So, this Breed guy is the ringleader behind this," Law said. "Looks like Doflamingo's not involved, after all."

"I don't get it," Luffy said. "You're pretty strong, now, and you can use Haki and stuff, right?"

"Yeah!" Nami agreed. "Why do you have to listen to him?!"

The Dugong opened his mouth to speak, but then…

"**Fall in, all of you!"**

Suddenly, the animals' collars started glowing, and their eyes flashed red for a moment.

"What the-?!" Luffy questioned.

"_Master! You have to leave, now!"_ the Dugong urged.

"Huh? Why?!" Chopper asked.

All of a sudden, the Dugong and his crew of animals just flew up into the air…and then lined up at the entrance. Not long after…Breed entered.

"Petototo…" he chuckled. "Well, well…and how are we today, you filthy humans?"

**WHAK!** He cracked his whip again, causing the animals to flinch.

"Hey, you bunch of mangy fleabags!" Breed shouted. "You lot are way too slow. Here's how a pet is supposed to be. First, loyal. Second, loyal. Third and fourth, loyal, and finally, LOYAL!"

Luffy glared at this, and Blizzard growled in his throat.

"Easy, buddy," Luffy said.

"When I give you idiots an order, I give you 3 seconds to follow it! Understand?!" Breed shouted.

**WHAK!** He cracked his whip again, and then stopped and crouched down before the Kung-Fu Dugong.

"Hey, Kung-Fu Dugong," Breed said, grabbing his face. "You're supposed to be setting a good example for them. You're beginning to be too slow, too! If you continue to disappoint me, you're no better than those shitty humans! You hear me?!"

Nami seethed angrily at watching Breed mistreat the Dugong, trying hard to keep her composure.

"Hey, you!" Law called. "You're Breed, right? Give Caesar back, right now, and there won't be any trouble."

"Oh, shut up, you human scumbag!" Breed shouted before he got a good look at Law and smirked. "Ah, yes, of course. I am Breed, and I am a pirate."

"A pirate, huh?" Luffy asked.

"Petotototo!" Breed laughed. "Imagine my surprise! I didn't expect the Warlord, Trafalgar Law, to be here with Straw Hat Luffy, who is worth 400 million! And his pretty little navigator, Cat Burglar Nami, as well."

Nami glared at Breed on the last part.

"Thank you for chasing us all the way, you no-good, damned, detestable humans!" Breed shouted before he raised his hand…which turned green and slimy again.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Nami asked, nervously.

'_Oh, no!'_ the Dugong thought. _'Not that!'_

"Man, you must be stupid," Luffy said. "There's no way you can hit us with something like that."

"Don't be so sure," Breed said. "Now…PET-PET COLLAR!"

He threw a ball of the green slime at Luffy, Law, and Nami, who quickly dodged it. However…it ended up hitting Blizzard and Chopper and formed a collar around their necks!

"Ah! Blizzard, Chopper!" Luffy cried.

"Are you two okay?!" Nami asked.

Blizzard grunted as he pawed at the collar.

"_What the hell is this thing?!"_ the wolf-dog questioned. _"I can't get it off!"_

"Me neither!" Chopper cried.

"Hey!" Nami shouted at Breed. "What the hell did you do to them?!"

"Petotototo!" Breed laughed. "Trafalgar! Straw Hat! You both are quite strong. Stronger than me, I'll admit…however, do you really think you are a match for me?!" He the pointed at Chopper and Blizzard.

"Now, you two!" he ordered. "I want you…to tear Straw Hat and Trafalgar apart!"

"What?!" Chopper questioned. "I'm not doing tha-"

Before he could finish, the little reindeer suddenly found himself moving on his own.

"H-hey! What's going on?!" Chopper questioned. "I-I can't control my body!"

He then reached into his coat…and pulled out a Rumble Ball and ate it. Once he did that…he began to transform into his Monster Point form!

**BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!** He roared.

"CH-CHOPPER?!" Luffy questioned.

"What the hell happened?!" Nami asked.

"PETOTOTOTOTO!" Breed laughed. "Incredible!"

"Chopper! What are you doing?!" Luffy questioned.

Then, Chopper raised his hand and attempted to strike down Luffy, Nami, and Law! Luckily, they managed to dodge in time!

"That was close!" Law shouted.

"Why's he trying to attack us?!" Nami questioned. "It's like Enies Lobby, all over again!"

All of a sudden, **BAM!** Luffy was suddenly tackled by a white blur, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Luffy!" Nami cried.

Luffy looked up and saw…Blizzard, in his Frenzy Mode.

"B…Blizzard?" Luffy asked, disbelieving that his best friend would attack him. "What are you…?!"

"_L-Luffy…"_ Blizzard groaned. _"I…I'm sorry! It's not my fault! I can't control myself!"_

**BWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!** Chopper roared before his eyes returned to normal.

"Guys…get away from us!" Chopper urged in a deep voice. "Please!"

"Chopper! Blizzard!" Nami cried. "No!"

"That's it! I'm putting a stop to this!" Law shouted, preparing to make a Room, but then, Luffy tackled him.

"STOP!" Luffy shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing, asshole?!"

"Yeah! They're our friends!" Nami added. "You can't hurt them!"

"Get off me!" Law shouted. "I'm not gonna hurt them! I'm just trying to get them under control!"

But then, **SHPLAK!** Luffy, Nami, and Law were all hit by the same green slime, causing collars to form on their necks!

"W-what the?!" Nami questioned.

"Fuck!" Law cursed.

"PETOTOTOTOTO!" Breed laughed. "Fools…I told you! I ate the Pet-Pet Devil Fruit!"

"'Pet-Pet'?" Law repeated. "Wait…does that mean…?!"

"Exactly!" Breed shouted. "Using my Devil Fruit abilities, I can put collars around the necks of any living creature and make them follow my commands! In other words…they become my pets! PETOTOTOTOTO!"

"So that's what it does?!" Luffy questioned.

"Not just that," Breed continued, "but the Pet-Pet Fruit brings out the full potential of the one I'm controlling, 100%! PETOTOTOTOTO! PETOTOTOTOTO! PE~TOTOTOTOTO~!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>FINALLY! At last I got this up. It has been a stressful week, I tell you. BUT tomorrow is Saturday, so I'm going to do a LOT of unwinding.<p>

Review, please!


	2. Luffy Dies at Sea!

**Ch. 2- Luffy Dies at Sea?!**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

* * *

><p>When we last left our heroes, the Straw Hats found themselves under attack by a pirate named Breed and his army of pets, who kidnap Caesar and force Luffy, Law, Nami, Chopper, and Blizzard to go after them while the others remain on the <em>Sunny<em>. They soon arrive inside Breed's ship, where they run into an old friend of Luffy's: the Kung-Fu Dugong, who had actually set out to sea to become a pirate himself and even formed a crew of sea animals. However, Breed has now made them his unwilling "pets", and using his Pet-Pet Fruit powers, does the same to Chopper and Blizzard and forces them to attack Luffy, Nami, and Law, who soon fall victim to the same fate.

Right now, they are trying to get the collars off.

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed. "I can't get this thing off!"

"Me, neither!" Nami exclaimed.

"Luffy! Nami! Look out!"

Luffy looked up, but then gasped and grabbed Nami, pulling her out of the way of Chopper's hand. However, Blizzard lunged at the two, his mouth wide open as he prepared to bite them both, but Luffy and Nami managed to dodge him, as well.

"Blizzard, please stop!" Nami begged.

"Yeah! Snap out of it, buddy!" Luffy shouted.

"_I can't!"_ Blizzard said. _"I can't control my body!"_

"Neither can I!" Chopper shouted as he tried to punch Law, who jumped away.

Just when Chopper and Blizzard were about to attack again…

"Stop!" Breed ordered, and suddenly, their eyes flashed red and they stopped their attack.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Chopper and Blizzard stopped?!"

"You two were only meant to be a distraction!" Breed said before he turned to Luffy, Nami, and Law. "You two are the ones I really want, although I wasn't expecting Cat Burglar to come along, but no matter."

"Bastard!" Luffy cursed as he charged at Breed, who quickly raised up his hand.

"Stay!" he ordered, and all of a sudden, Luffy stopped!

"Huh?" he muttered. "H-hey! I can't move!"

"Room!" Law shouted as he tried to use his attack, but Breed held up his hand, too.

"Stay!" he ordered, and Law suddenly froze, as well!

"W-what the hell?!" Law questioned.

"Luffy! Traffy!" Nami shouted. "Why you! What did you do to-"

"Silence!" Breed ordered, and Nami suddenly closed her mouth. "You three are going to be eating out of the palm of my hand, forever. As long as I have you as my slaves, I've nothing to be afraid of!"

The Kung-Fu Dugong barked as he tried to stop Breed, but the madman only cracked his whip at him, forcing him to stop.

"Now then," Breed said, "Trafalgar…Straw Hat…Cat Burglar…sit down!"

All of a sudden, Luffy, Nami, and Law sat down on their haunches like dogs!

"Crap!" Luffy cursed.

"Now…shake hands!" Breed commanded, and the 3 pirates reached their hands out and shook hands with him!

"Son of a bitch!" Law cursed.

"This is SO humiliating!" Nami said.

"PETOTOTOTO!" Breed cackled. "You see what I'm capable of?! This is the power of the Pet-Pet Fruit, you see! Whether you're a Warlord of the Sea or two rascal pirates, you're all powerless against the likes of me!"

"…_Master…forgive me…!"_ the Dugong whispered, angrily.

Luffy, Nami, and Law just growled angrily at Breed.

"If you were animals, you would've become my pets, like your friends, Cotton Candy Lover and White Wolf," Breed began, "but since you're humans, you will all be my slaves, instead! PETOTOTOTOTOTO! PETOTOTOTOTOTOTO!"

Suddenly, **POOF!** In a cloud of smoke, Chopper suddenly shrank back into his normal size, dizzy and exhausted. Not long after, Blizzard snapped out of his Frenzy Mode and panted heavily.

'_Finally…!'_ he thought.

As Breed turned to Chopper…his visage went from cold and mean to bright and happy in a second!

"Oh!" he chirped before he began to hug and cuddle Chopper tightly! "So cute!"

"AAH!" Chopper cried. "P-PUT ME DOWN!"

"I never noticed how cute you were without all that samurai armor on you!" Breed said. "You're the cutest pet I've ever had!"

"I'm not your-" Chopper began.

"I'll dress you up, right away!" Breed exclaimed.

"W-what?! No!" Chopper cried.

"Hey, you!" Luffy shouted. "Put my friend down!"

"QUIET!" Breed shouted, returning to his cold nature. "You, Trafalgar, and Cat Burglar are going to be locked up, right now! Pets! Put Sea Prism Stone shackles on them, right now!"

The Kung-Fu Dugong and his crew reluctantly obeyed.

'_It won't be long now,'_ Breed thought. _'Soon…my dream kingdom would become a reality. Petotototo…petotototototo!'_

XXX

"Let us outta here, you creep! Give Chopper back, dammit!"

Right now, Luffy, Nami, and Law had been locked away in a dungeon with two Sea Lapahns guarding them. Right now, Luffy is trying to find a way out.

"Let me outta here, you…jerk…!" Luffy said, his voice slurring as he put his hands on the bars and he slumped to the floor.

"Looks like the cage is made of Sea Prism Stone, too," Nami said.

"Ugh…wait till I get outta here…!" Luffy groaned.

"_You're gonna make yourself hurl if you hold onto those bars for too long."_

Luffy looked up to see Blizzard walking up the cage.

"_Hey,"_ he greeted, although he did not sound very pleased with himself.

"You okay, buddy?" Luffy asked. "Where'd that Pet Guy take Chopper?"

"_I'm fine,"_ Blizzard said. _"Just…a little mad at myself for attacking you guys. As for Chopper, I don't know where he is. Only god knows what that man is doing to him!"_

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to join us!"

Everyone looked up to see Caesar, sitting outside of the cage and smirking cockily at them.

"You brats sure are pathetic," Caesar said. "Shulololololo!"

"Caesar!" Law exclaimed.

"Hey! Let us outta here!" Luffy shouted.

"Shut up, you!" Caesar barked. "My GOD, what is it with people, always giving me orders?!"

"Uh…he took control of you, too, right?" Nami asked, pointing to the collar around Caesar's neck, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh, all right!" he shouted. "So maybe he did! I mean, look at this! He even put a leash on my collar! I feel like a common house dog! I'm a freaking scientist, for crying out loud!"

"He said he ate the Pet-Pet Fruit," Law said while Luffy was busy trying to pry off his collar. "With that power, he can make people and animals obey whatever order he gives them, no matter how reluctant they are. So tell me, Caesar…is he with Doflamingo or not?"

"Hmph!" Caesar scoffed. "What are you, slow?! If he was, I'd have shed these shackles on my wrists by now! As far as I know, Doflamingo doesn't have a subordinate like that!"

"I see," Nami said.

"So far, he's told me he wants to make some kind of dream kingdom or some such nonsense," Caesar said.

"What kind of kingdom?" Luffy asked.

"How should I know, dammit all?!" Caesar questioned. "I mean, really! How humiliating can this be?!"

As Caesar kept ranting…Blizzard was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by one of the Sea Lapahns.

"_What do you want?"_ Blizzard asked.

"_Look, pal…I wouldn't stick around here if I were you,"_ the Sea Lapahn said.

"_Why not?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Luffy's my real master, not Breed!"_

"_But look!"_ the other Sea Lapahn said before glancing up at the walls. Blizzard looked up…and saw several Video Transponder Snail.

'…_Oh, shit,'_ Blizzard thought.

"I hate having to follow that idiot's orders!" Caesar shouted.

"…**Caesar,"** Breed's voice was heard on the loudspeaker. **"Lie down!"**

"Eh?" Caesar muttered.

"**I said 'lie down', damn you! Didn't you hear me?!"**

At that moment, Caesar's body flopped down to the ground!

"AH!" he cried. "Dammit to hell!"

"**White Wolf! Sit!"**

Blizzard grunted before he reluctantly sat down.

"_Ah, crap!"_ the wolf-dog cursed.

"Blizzard, are you okay?!" Luffy asked.

"_Yeah…I'm fine,"_ Blizzard said.

"…Hey…did you see that?" Law asked.

"See what?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, what?" Luffy asked.

"**Petototototo! You fools will never escape me! PETOTOTOTOTO!"**

XXX

Later on, Breed returned with the Kung-Fu Dugong and his crew of animals.

"Well, everything's ready now," Breed said.

"Hey, Pet Guy!" Luffy shouted as he slumped against the bars after slamming his body against them. "Give…Chopper…ba~ck…!"

"Luffy, stop ramming yourself against the bars!" Nami said. "You'll just make it worse!"

"You foolish humans never learn," Breed said, "and don't you worry…Choppy is just fine."

"Huh? Who's Choppy?" Luffy asked.

Nami looked behind Breed and gasped in shock…when she saw Chopper, dressed up in a pink, frilly dress and ribbons in his antlers.

"Chopper?!" Nami questioned.

"…Yes…" Chopper muttered, humiliating.

"_My…god…!"_ Blizzard cried.

"Choppy~!" Breed swooned.

"Shut up! My name's Chopper, not Choppy!" Chopper shouted.

A pause…but then, Luffy burst into laughter.

"What are you wearing, dude?!" he asked.

"Stop laughing, Luffy!" Chopper shouted.

"_Yeah! It's not funny!"_ Blizzard barked.

Suddenly, Chopper began wobbling back and forth.

"Chopper, are you all right?!" Nami asked.

"Sorry…I'm still a little weak from…using the Rumble Ball," Chopper replied.

"Aww, is Choppy shy because he's wearing a pretty dress~?" asked Breed as he began to pick him up and cuddle him against his will.

"S-stop it! Put me down!" Chopper shouted before he scratched Breed on the cheek with his hoof, much to his shock. So much so, he accidentally dropped Chopper.

"Luffy! Nami! Law!" Chopper cried. "Are you guys okay?!"

"Why you!" Breed shouted before he whipped Chopper in the back!

"AGH!" Chopper cried.

"_Chopper!"_ Blizzard cried out before he growled at Breed. _"Why you…LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE!"_

**GRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRR!** The wolf-dog roared as he lunged at Breed, who turned and whipped him as well!

"Chopper! Blizzard!" Luffy cried.

"Leave them alone, you bastard!" Nami shouted.

"Don't push your luck, you two," Breed hissed. "You should be glad when I coddle you! SUBMIT TO MY DEMANDS, DAMN YOU!"

The Kung-Fu Dugong and his crew of animals flinched at this.

"Now…Choppy, White Wolf," Breed hissed, "get down on your knees before me!"

As their eyes flashed red and their collars glowed green, Chopper and Blizzard reluctantly sat down before Breed.

"Lower!" Breed ordered, and they lied down. "Now…time to discipline you, both!"

**WHAK-WHAK-WHAK-WHAK-WHAK!** He began to whip them, all over!

"AAAH! OUCH!" Chopper cried while Blizzard yowled in pain.

"Stop it!" Nami shouted.

"Yeah! What do you think you're doing to our friends?!" Luffy questioned.

Breed froze…as images of people on ship, tying him in rope and throwing him overboard, appeared in his mind.

"Friends…?" he repeated. "Friends?! Friends?! Friends, friends, friends, friends, friends…FRIIIIIIIEEEEEENDS~?! …Fool…cut that friend, crap! I have no friends, and I never will!"

Blizzard gasped silently at this.

"Friends…they mean nothing to me!" the enraged Breed shouted, dropping his hat as he did. "Everywhere I go, filthy, disgusting human scumbags always turn on me! That's why I don't value friendship! FRIENDSHIPS ARE WORTHLESS!"

Luffy seethed as Breed kept ranting.

"Now…pets…animals," he went on. "They're different…they follow orders without question. They're better than any human being in the world! Pets should be nothing more than loyal, obedient animals, NOT FILTHY HUMANS~!"

He then panted heavily…before he grinned.

"That's why I need you…Caesar," Breed said.

"M-me?" Caesar asked. "Why?!"

"Petotototo!" Breed laughed as he pulled out…a red apple with big yellow polka dots.

"Is…is that…?!" Law questioned.

"A SMILE Devil Fruit?!" Caesar questioned. "How'd you get that?!"

"I have connections with the Underworld," Breed replied. "With this man-made Devil Fruit…I will turn all the people of the world into Zoan-type Devil Fruit users!"

"Why would you wanna do a thing like that?!" Nami questioned.

"…For a kingdom," Breed answered. "A kingdom full of animals under my command! No one will ever disobey! NO ONE AT ALL! EVERYONE IN THE WORLD SHALL BE MY PETS, WHETHER THEY WANT TO OR NOT! PETOTOTOTOTOTOTO! PE~TOTOTOTOTOTO!"

"Suit yourself, but leave me out of it."

Breed grunted before he glared at Luffy, who glared right back at him.

"I don't wanna be controlled by anyone," he hissed, "especially a damn, detestable, whiny prick, like you!"

"Yeah! Me neither!" Nami shouted.

Breed seethed at this.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" Breed shouted as he cracked his whip at Luffy and pulled him close to the bars. "You…you know exactly what I can do with my Pet-Pet Fruit powers…you can't defy me!"

"Maybe not…but I am a pirate," Luffy said, "and I don't take no fucking orders from anyone! Pirates are meant to live free, not to be someone's slaves!"

"…_Master…!"_ the Kung-Fu Dugong whispered in awe.

"_That's the Luffy I know and love,"_ Blizzard smirked.

"You…you're the kind of human that I hate, the most!" Breed hissed. "So damned stubborn and willful! Originally, I was just going to enslave…but I see that's way too good a punishment. Now…I'll just send you and Trafalgar to your deaths!"

Then…a grin played on his lips as he glanced at Nami, who made a nervous noise.

"Except for you, Cat Burglar," Breed said.

"H-huh?" Nami muttered.

"Hey! Don't you go ogling at Nami like that!" Luffy shouted.

"SILENCE!" Breed shouted before he pulled Nami out of the cage and pulled her close to him.

"AAH!" Nami cried.

"NAMI!" Luffy shouted.

**SNAP!** Breed snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, the cage rose, and not long after, Breed, Nami, Caesar, Blizzard, Chopper, and Breed's "pets" rose along with them.

Soon, they found themselves in what looked like some sort of circus rings, filled with giant balls, trapezes, tightropes, the whole lot.

"W-what the hell is this place?!" Luffy questioned before the cage, as well as his shackles, fell apart. The same happened for Law.

"Petototototo!" Breed laughed as he stood on a podium with Nami sitting on the left and Caesar sitting on the right. "It's showtime, boys!"

"Nami! Are you okay!?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Nami called.

"Hey! Let Nami go!" Luffy shouted.

"Oh, no, Straw Hat," Breed said. "I'm afraid I can't. You see…even though I hate humans, I do need someone to rule my dream kingdom by my side. That's why…I've chosen Cat Burglar. She will make the perfect bride."

"What?!" Nami questioned.

"You can't do that!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah! Luffy and Nami are engaged to be married!" Chopper added.

"SHUT UP!" Breed bellowed. "You won't be saying that for long, once you discover the true formidable power of the Pet-Pet Fruit!"

"What are you talking about?" Law asked.

Breed smirked before he pointed at Law.

"Trafalgar…kill Straw Hat!" he ordered, and suddenly, Law began to cry out in pain as he grabbed his collar.

"Traffy! What's the matter?!" Luffy questioned.

"_Luffy, get away from him!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Straw Hat…kill Trafalgar Law!" Breed ordered, and then, Luffy's eyes glowed red and his collar flashed before he roared angrily.

"Oh, no!" Chopper cried.

"_Master!"_ the Kung-Fu Dugong cried.

"That's right…kill each other like the fools you are!" Breed shouted. "Only you can't use your Devil Fruit powers…you two will pummel each other with your bare hands! PETOTOTOTOTOTO! PE~TOTOTOTOTOTOTO~!"

Luffy both growled at Breed, who smirked at them while Nami, Chopper, Blizzard, and the Kung-Fu Dugong watched in horror. Even Caesar looked shocked!

"Now…let the bloody show begin!" Breed exclaimed.

"Traffy…it's no use!" Luffy cried. "I…I can't control my body!"

"Me…neither…!" Law grunted.

Then, with a guttural roar, Luffy charged at Law with a fist pulled back, and Law, due to being under the influence of Breed's powers, had no choice but to block his punch with one of his own. When the punches landed, an incredible force emanated from the two and nearly blew everyone away! Soon, the two continued their reluctant battle, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, and so on!

"Luffy!" Nami cried. "Traffy! Stop!"

However, they could not. They continued to exchange blows to the point where they would start to bleed heavily and even cough up blood.

"Petotototo!" Breed cackled. "That's right! Keep fighting! Now this is what I call a show!"

The Kung-Fu Dugong watched in horror as the two pirates from the Worst Generation continued to fight, and as they collided, once more, they literally butted heads.

"I…don't wanna fight you like this, Traffy!" Luffy shouted, his forehead bleeding.

Law just remained quiet before Luffy punched him up towards a tightrope. The Straw Hat Captain followed him and then kicked him towards the podium where Breed, Nami, and Caesar are.

"W-wait a minute!" Nami cried. "Don't fight over here!"

"Yeah, she's right!" Caesar cried as he tried to run, but Breed stopped him.

"That's right!" Breed shouted. "Beat each other to death, you filthy humans!"

Law smirked…before he jumped on the podium.

"Oh, no…!" Nami whimpered.

"No hard feelings," Law said before he jumped away, and not long after, Luffy punched the podium down!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nami screamed as she, Breed, and Caesar went tumbling to the floor!

"Nami!" Chopper cried.

"_Law, you jerk!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"Are you crazy?!"_

As the dust cleared…Caesar took a look around before he began to sneak away.

"Sayonara…suckers…!" he whispered as he ran.

"That cowardly snake!" Nami hissed. "Where does he think he's going?!"

"Hmph…foolish man," Breed said. "No matter. He's even more stupid than I thought if he thinks he can escape from here. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show."

Meanwhile, Luffy and Law continued to fighting, and the Kung-Fu Dugong watched, horrified as his master's blood sprayed all around from getting punched by Law so much. He was not the only one who was heartbroken by the display of violence, though. Nami, Chopper, and Blizzard watched, becoming sick to their stomachs at the sight.

"…We have to stop them!" Chopper said.

"Yeah…if this keeps up…they'll both end up dead!" Nami added.

'_Dead…?!'_ the Kung-Fu Dugong thought. _'No…no! NOOOOOO!'_

Without warning…he jumped in between Luffy and Law!

"Huh?!" Chopper questioned.

"Little Dugong!" Nami cried.

"Look out, Seal!" Luffy cried…before he punched him in the back!

"_UGH!"_ the Dugong cried out as he fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Breed shouted. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Kung-Fu Dugong?! Stay out of this!"

The Kung-Fu Dugong looked up at Breed and began to bark at him with tears in his eyes.

"What's with that barking?!" Breed questioned. "Cut it out!"

"What's he saying?" Nami asked.

"'This is going too far!'" Chopper translated. "'Please! Just leave Master and that puffy hat man alone! I beg of you!'"

"So…you're speaking against me, eh?" Breed questioned as he raised his whip. "I guess you're asking to get yourself punished again, aren't you?!"

The Dugong yelped, but he did not run. He knew that that was not something his master, Luffy, would do, and therefore, he would follow his example.

Just when Breed was about to whip him…a white blur jumped in the way and took the hit for the Dugong!

"_Huh?!"_ the Kung-Fu Dugong questioned in surprise.

"Blizzard?!" Chopper questioned.

Blizzard seethed in pain from the whiplash, but then he growled viciously at Breed, who growled back.

"_You…you protected me?"_ the Dugong asked. _"Why?"_

"…_You tried to save Luffy,"_ Blizzard said as he looked at him with a grin. _"Anyone who does is okay in my book."_

"Damn you, White Wolf," Breed hissed. "Fine! If that's the way you wanna play…I have a more fitting punishment for you. Something worse than a whipping."

'_Go ahead and do your worst,'_ Blizzard thought, licking his lips.

"Straw Hat! Trafalgar! Stop!" Breed ordered, and just like that, the two pirates ceased their fighting.

"Luffy, are you okay?!" Nami asked.

"…I hurt all over," Luffy answered, "but I think I'll be all right."

Law just panted heavily.

"…Now, as for you, White Wolf," Breed began, "you're going to kill your beloved master, as well as Trafalgar, instead."

Blizzard gasped in horror, as did Nami, Chopper, and the Kung-Fu Dugong.

"He…he's not serious…is he?!" Nami questioned.

"No…!" Chopper whispered with tears. "Blizzard…you can't!"

"_Not that…!"_ the Dugong whispered.

"…White Wolf…kill Straw Hat and Trafalgar…NOW!" Breed demanded, and before Blizzard could so much as twitch an ear, he found himself being dragged by some unknown force toward Luffy and Law.

(A/N: I know this is really about the Kung-Fu Dugong, but I actually had something like this in mind, anyway.)

"_Luffy…I…I can't!"_ Blizzard cried. _"I won't!"_

"…It's okay, buddy," Luffy answered, causing Blizzard to gasp.

"_Luffy…?!"_ Blizzard whispered. _"What are you-"_

"Just go ahead and do it, okay?" Luffy asked…before he grinned. "Truth is…I can't imagine a better way to go than to be taken out by my best friend."

"_Luffy…don't say that…!"_ Blizzard begged with tears forming in his eyes. _"You…you're supposed to be the King of the Pirates, one day!"_

"Petotototo!" Breed laughed. "This is what happens to foolish pets who disobey me! Now…do it, White Wolf! Throw Straw Hat and Trafalgar into their watery graves!"

A pause…but then, Blizzard's eyes flashed red…and his paws went black with Haki. Then, he lunged at Luffy and Law and began to punch them closer and closer towards a window, drawing blood as he did!

"Blizzard, no!" Nami cried with tears falling from her eyes. "Don't listen to him!"

"Stop, Blizzard!" Chopper shouted. "You have to fight it!"

"_Please, you can't do this!"_ the Kung-Fu Dugong wailed.

However, Blizzard could not stop landing blows on Luffy and Law. As he did, the wolf-dog began to reminisce on memories gone by, from the day he first met Luffy, to when he and Chopper saved Blizzard from the pound, when they fought together against his hated enemy, Benton, to avenge the death of his first master, Robby Rivet, when Blizzard joined up with Luffy and the others, to their adventure on the Sabaody Archipelago, Impel Down, the Marineford War, and finally, reuniting after 2 years apart.

Blizzard kept attacking Luffy and Law, over and over, until they both reached a window.

"…Blizzard!" Luffy shouted. "Don't…don't hold back, buddy!"

Blizzard gasped at this while Luffy just smirked.

"…You fought well," he said. "I'm impressed you managed to get so much stronger."

"_Luffy…!"_ Blizzard whispered as his tears flowed from his eyes.

"Just…do me a little favor, okay?" Luffy asked. "Take care of Nami, Aika, and Kumi for me."

Blizzard gasped at this…but then he screwed his eyes shut, trying to keep his tears from escaping…before he activated his Frenzy Mode and charge at Luffy and Law. As he did…he heard Luffy whisper 4 simple words.

"…I love you, buddy."

**BAM! KRASH!** Blizzard collided with Law and Luffy, sending them both crashing down towards the sea!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nami screamed.

"LUFFY! LAW!" Chopper cried.

"_MASTER!"_ the Kung-Fu Dugong cried.

Blizzard gasped in horror before he ran to the window once he heard a splash, but as he looked down…all he saw were the rippling waves of the sea…and no sign of Luffy or Law, anywhere!

'…_Luffy…!'_ he thought. _'No! LUFFY~!'_

_**ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ Soon, Blizzard threw his head up…and let out a howl of anger, shame, regret…and more importantly, sadness and despair.

He had just killed his own master.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>My god...the feels...!<p>

Sorry if some parts seem to be missing. This was kind of rushed.

Review, please!


	3. A Massive Turnaround!

**Ch. 3- A Massive Turnaround!**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Jupiter © Me

* * *

><p>When we last left our heroes, Luffy, Nami, Law, Blizzard, and Chopper had ended up as Breed's slaves after he uses his Pet-Pet Fruit powers on them. Breed had captured Caesar for the sole purpose of having him create SMILE Devil Fruits in order to create a whole world of Zoan-type users for him to control as his "pets", for he believes that human friendships are worthless. However, Luffy's spirit would not break, and he refuses to allow Breed to rule over him. Due to this, Breed forces Luffy and Law into a fight to the death, but when Luffy's old friend, the Kung-Fu Dugong, tries to intervene and when Blizzard saves the Dugong, the madman forces Blizzard to turn on Luffy.<p>

Blizzard, forced to do Breed's bidding, reluctantly throws Luffy and Law out through a window and down into the sea below, seemingly killing them both.

Right now, Nami, Chopper, Blizzard, and the Kung-Fu Dugong are mourning Luffy's supposed death.

'_How could I do this?!'_ Blizzard thought as his tears fell. _'HOW COULD I KILL MY BEST FRIEND, DAMMIT ALL?!'_

"LUFFY~!" Chopper sobbed.

"_MASTER!"_ the Kung-Fu Dugong wailed.

Nami just sat on her knees, bawling her eyes out at the death of her fiancé.

"No…Luffy, no…!" she whimpered. "Why…? You…you were the man I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with!"

However…Breed just clapped his hands while he chuckled in a sinister fashion.

"You!" Nami hissed.

"That was quite a show you put on…White Wolf," Breed said. "Tell me…how do you feel now, now that you sent your worthless former master to his own demise with your own fangs?"

'_You…you son of a bitch!'_ Blizzard thought, glaring angrily at him through his tears. _'YOU SHOULD BE ONE DROWNING TO YOUR DEATH, NOT LUFFY!'_

"Petototototo!" Breed laughed, but then…he looked up and saw the Kung-Fu Dugong, lunging at him with a fist raised!

'_YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING MY MASTER~!'_ the Dugong thought, but then…

"Lie down!" Breed ordered, and the Dugong suddenly landed on the floor, while Breed pulled out his whip. "Now…I was in the middle of disciplining since White Wolf interrupted me."

The Dugong growled as Breed stamped his foot on his head, but just when he was about to deliver a whip-lashing…

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Breed turned…and saw Nami, seething with rage.

"Ah, Cat Burglar!" Breed said. "I almost forgot you were here."

"Nami! What are you doing?!" Chopper questioned.

"Now, now, my dear," Breed said as he approached Nami and reached up to pet her face. "I know it's hard, but you must move on. Straw Hat is dead, now…and White Wolf and Choppy will live in my dream kingdom, where they will be my loyal for the rest of their lives! And you…you will be at my side…as my devoted queen! Petotototo-"

**BAP!** Nami punched Breed across with a Haki-imbued punch, much to everyone's shock!

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Nami shouted. "Now you listen to me, you son of a bitch…I am NO ONE'S fucking pet, do you hear me?! I'm a pirate, dammit all! And so are Chopper and Blizzard!"

"That's right!" Chopper shouted as he finally got to his feet…and tore off the dress that Breed put him in. "And pirates are free! We're not meant to be anyone's damn pets!"

"_We'd rather die than be with you!"_ Blizzard added.

The Kung-Fu Dugong gasped silently at this.

"So…you're all betraying me?!" Breed questioned.

"Betraying?!" Nami repeated. "You dumb-ass…we were never on your side!"

"Yeah! Our captain is Luffy, not you!" Chopper shouted.

"Don't screw with me!" Breed barked. "Straw Hat's dead and you all know it! You saw White Wolf kill him and Trafalgar! You all know what happens when a Devil Fruit user ends up in water-"

"LUFFY WOULD NEVER LOSE TO A PRICK LIKE YOU!" Nami shouted. "HE'S THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING, ONE DAY!"

"Pirate King?!" Breed repeated. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"No…but maybe you have!" Chopper shouted.

Blizzard growled in agreement at this.

"'You say you're gonna make a kingdom of animals who will obey you?!'" Chopper translated. "'Bullshit! There's no way that something like that will happen!'"

"You…you may think you're gonna be some kind of king," Nami hissed, "but you're not! You're not a king! You're just some…some spoiled brat who never took the time to understand people the around you! NO ONE WILL EVER FOLLOW SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

Breed gasped…as Nami's triggered a certain memory….regarding his old crew.

"_You're just some spoiled brat who never took the time to understand the people around you! NO ONE WILL EVER FOLLOW SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"_

"You…YOU BITCH!" Breed roared before he whipped Nami across the face!

"AGH!" Nami cried.

"NAMI!" Chopper shouted.

"_BASTARD~!"_ Blizzard roared as he lunged and Chopper lunged at Breed, who turned and glared at them.

"SIT!" he ordered, and both Chopper and Blizzard both sat down!

"Crap!" Chopper cursed.

"_Dammit!"_ Blizzard shouted.

Breed turned to Nami, who is holding her face…then, a wicked smirk appeared on his face.

"I know…just what to do to put you in your place," Breed said as he took his whip…and tied around Nami's wrists, like cuffs.

"W…what do you think you're doing?!" Nami questioned before Breed grabbed her and strung her up to a hook on the wall nearby, like a prime cut of meat. "P-put me down!"

"Petotototo…petototototo!" Breed laughed…before he reached his hands out and gently grabbed a lock of hair from her head, which he sniffed. "Mmm…such a lovely scent. I must admit, even though I hate humans…you, Cat Burglar, are an exceptional beauty. Even I can't bring myself to hate you."

He then lightly kissed Nami's hair, much to her disgust.

"S-stop that!" Nami shouted. "Only Luffy has the right to touch my hair, you ape!"

"Oh, you poor dear," Breed said. "Your love and faith is blinding you from you the truth…you know he's dead. You saw him."

"No…no, that's not true-" Nami shouted, but Breed pressed his thumb against her lips.

"No matter…I will bring you to reality," he said, "by making you mine."

Nami gasped at this while Breed snickered. Then, he reached his hands under Nami's shirt…and squeezed her breasts, causing her to let out a squeak, followed by an uncontrollable moan as tears welled up in her eyes. Breed smirked at this before he took his hands out of Nami's shirt and used his tongue to lick at the tears.

"S…stop…stop it!" Nami cried. "Get off me!"

Blizzard and Chopper growled as they struggled to stand.

"Blizzard, what are we gonna do?!" Chopper questioned. "We can't let Breed have his way with her!"

"_I know, little buddy!"_ Blizzard replied. _"But…it's no use…as long as we're these godforsaken collars, we have no choice but to listen to Breed's orders!"_

"Petotototototo!" Breed laughed as he reached down the button on Nami's shorts. "Come on…you can't deny me any longer. No matter which way you look at it…you're mine, now, Cat Burglar, and you belong to me."

"Shut up!" Nami shouted as her tears fell. "SHUT UP!"

Breed snickered at this…but just as he was about ready to shed Nami of her clothes.

"HEY!"

Breed, as well everyone else gasped, upon hearing that voice…before they turned and saw none other than…

"L…Luffy?!" Chopper questioned.

"_Law?!"_ Blizzard repeated.

That's right. Luffy, Law, and surprisingly Jupiter stood at the huge glass hole in the window. Also, Caesar was with them, too.

"Get your stinking paws off my girl, you fuck!" Luffy shouted.

"_Master! You're alive!"_ the Kung-Fu Dugong exclaimed.

"But…but how?!" Breed questioned.

Nami just stared at Luffy in disbelief…but then, her tears came back at full force…before she let out a joyful sob.

"LUFFY~!" she cried.

"But…but how is it that you're both alive?!" Breed questioned. "White Wolf threw you both into the sea! Well…it doesn't matter! You're still under my power, and so will Beastly Bird, there!"

Jupiter just blinked his good eye, bewildered.

"Now then…Trafalgar! Straw Hat! Sit!" Breed commanded…but nothing happened. "Hey! What's wrong with you two?! I said sit down!"

Law smirked.

"Just as I thought," he said. "As long as we can't hear your orders, we can't follow them, can we?"

Breed gasped at this.

"With these," Law began as he pulled out…a pair of earplugs, "we can't hear your orders. I found out a way to block out your voice. You have Transponder Snails and loudspeakers everywhere, allowing your give your 'pets' orders from wherever you are, am I right?"

"You…since when did you figure it out?!" Breed questioned.

"Back when we were in our little prison," Law answered. "I noticed that you had to repeat the command you gave Caesar because he didn't hear you the first time. After I figured it out, I put earplugs in my ears and pretended that I was following your commands while I waited for a chance to get Caesar back."

"You mean…during the fight with Straw Hat, you-"

"That's right…I was only putting on an act. Straw Hat-_ya_, on the other hand, well…he was the one being controlled the whole time."

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "What'd you say?! I can't hear you with these earplugs in my ears!"

"As for how we survived, I just called Jupiter over and he flew by and saved us," Law said. "Also, I used my Devil Fruit powers to make you think that we had both fallen into the sea."

"_Jupiter…you saved Luffy?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"_You're welcome,"_ Jupiter said, snidely.

Blizzard growled before he look away with a scoff.

"_I still don't like you, you know,"_ he grumbled.

"_When are you start being grateful, you little brat?!"_ Jupiter questioned.

However, Blizzard would never admit that he was grateful to Jupiter. His pride just wouldn't let him.

"As I was saying," Law began, "we caught Caesar attempting to escape from this place in that shark sub. Lucky us."

"I'M THE UNLUCKY ONE!" Caesar shouted. "IF YOU ASK ME, THIS SITUATION JUST GOT WORSE FOR ME!"

"Huh? What was that?!" Luffy questioned.

"Straw Hat, if you want to join in the conversation, take off those damn earplugs!" Caesar shouted.

"Huh?! What was that?!"

"I said take off your earplugs!"

As Luffy and Caesar continued arguing…Breed started to seethe with uncontrollable rage.

"Like I said, Straw Hat-" Caesar began…when suddenly, the lights shut off!

"What the?!" Nami questioned, still hanging on the wall.

"_What's going on?!"_ the Kung-Fu Dugong questioned.

"…Pets are worthless," Breed's voice was heard saying. "Humans are worthless…everyone here is nothing but useless garbage!"

Suddenly, purple spotlights came on and pointed at Breed, who stood up on his destroyed platform.

"Earplugs, huh?" Breed questioned. "Bullshit! You think you can outsmart, do you?! Well…I think it's time you fools saw the true formidable power of the Pet-Pet Fruit!"

"What'd he say?" Luffy asked.

"Now then, 'me'!" Breed shouted…as green slime formed in his hands. "Kill these damn, detestable humans!"

Then…he put a collar around his own neck!

"What's he doing?!" Luffy questioned.

"_Uh, Law, I just now showed up here, you know,"_ Jupiter said. _"Mind filling me in?"_

"He's…no way…!" Law whispered in shock.

"What's happening?!" Nami questioned as she managed to get one of her arms lose.

"Petototototo…" Breed laughed as his collar, as well as the collars on the Sea Lapahns, flashed red. "PETOTOTOTOTOTO! That's right!"

As he spoke…his muscles began to bulge so much, that his sleeves ripped and pants legs ripped off, and his hairy became long, wild, and wavy. Even his monocle broke into pieces!

"Once you have been given an order through the Pet-Pet Fruit…it will bring forth all your power, 100%! Even the power which is normally impossible! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

Luffy and Law gasped at this while Nami looked on in horror, just as she finally met to get herself loose.

"Now, my damned pets! FALL IN!" Breed ordered, and suddenly, the Sea Lapahns rose up into the air! The only ones who didn't were Nami, Chopper, Blizzard, and the Kung-Fu Dugong, since they covered their ears, and Jupiter didn't hear either because he was not under the Pet-Pet Fruit's power.

"_No! Guys, stop! Don't listen to him!"_ the Kung-Fu Dugong cried.

"_We're sorry, Captain Dugong,"_ said one of the Sea Lapahns. _"We have no choice…! Our bodies won't listen to us!"_

"These rotten humans won't listen to me," Breed hissed. "KILL THEM ALL!"

With a single movement of his hands, Breed threw the Sea Lapahns down at the ground, forcing them to run around in an attempt to dodge!

"LOOK OUT!" Law shouted.

"KYAAA!" Nami cried as she held Chopper.

Meanwhile, the Kung-Fu Dugong chewed his lip in anger. How could Breed do this to his beloved friends? The Dugong worked hard to form his crew…and he was just standing here, letting him abuse them like this!

He was their captain…it was his job to protect them…just like Luffy does for his crew!

"WAH!" Luffy cried as he dodged another Sea Lapahn, but as he looked up, he saw Breed, jumping at him while he held another one of the hapless creatures, using him like some sort of club before he brought him down on his head! Luckily, Luffy was made of rubber, so the result only caused his neck to stretch.

"Luffy! Are you okay?!" Nami questioned. "…Oh, wait, you can't hear me."

"You bastard!" Luffy shouted. "How could you use your own crew like this?! I ought to-"

**ARF-ARRRRFF!**

Everyone looked up and saw…the Kung-Fu Dugong, standing in between Luffy and Blizzard.

**ARF! ARF-ARRRFF! ARF!** The Dugong barked.

"What's your problem?!" Breed questioned.

"What'd he say?" Luffy asked. "I can't hear him with these earplugs!"

"He said 'We're not your tools!'" Chopper shouted. "'We might be your crew, but we'll never be your tools!'"

"HUH?!" Breed questioned.

**ARF! ARRRRFFF!** The Dugong barked again.

"'We are no longer your pets!'" Chopper translated. "'We will never give into your powers! We are…PIRATES!'"

"WHAT?!" Breed questioned.

Just then, the Sea Lapahns stood up and started growling at Breed. Even the Black-Belt Penguin, the Sumo Capybara, and the Octopus Boxer growled.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Breed questioned.

Luffy scoffed before he looked at the Kung0Fu Dugong.

"Hey, Seal," he said, "what do you, Blizzard, and I kick this guy's ass to kingdom come?!"

**ARF!** The Dugong barked in agreement.

"_I guess that's a yes,"_ Blizzard smirked before he glared at Breed. _"Let's do this thing!"_

"Damn," Breed hissed. "So you're all…YOU'RE ALL TURNING ON ME?! FINE THEN! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT IT, I'LL JUST KILL YOU ALL AND DESTROY EVERYTHING! COME, SEA LAPAHNS!"

Suddenly, 2 Sea Lapahns flew towards Breed's hands, and he began to spin around wildly, holding the two animals like clubs! In fact, he created a huge tornado, pulling in all the animals!

"PETOTOTOTOTOTO!" Breed cackled. "PETOTOTOTOTOTO! How do you like my formidable power, Straw Hat?! I'll send you all flying into the sea! It's useless to stop me!"

Nami gasped in horror as she held Chopper. However…Luffy, Blizzard, and the Kung-Fu Dugong did not run away.

"Get ready, guys!" Luffy said…holding up a flaming fist.

"_Got it!"_ Blizzard said, clicking his fangs…causing them to ignite.

"_Yes, Master!"_ the Dugong shouted.

"Those who disobey me are all worthless!" Breed laughed. "All of you deserve the death penalty! I'll send you all straight to hell…huh?!"

Suddenly…Breed stopped spinning…because all of the animals were holding him down!

"W-what the?!" he questioned. "What's the meaning of this?! Let me go! All of you, let me go!"

However…the animals refused to obey him!

"How dare you…ALL OF YOU, LISTEN TO ME-" Breed shouted, but then…

"Gum-GUUUUUUM…"

Breed turned…and saw Luffy, Blizzard, and the Kung-Fu Dugong charging at him, the flames coming from the Straw Hats looking like a bloody red!

"RED HAWK~!"

"_FANG OF THE HELLHOUND~!"_ Blizzard roared.

**POW~!** Luffy, Blizzard, and the Dugong all landed a direct hit on Breed's stomach, sending him flying straight through the ship…and into the sea!

The moment he disappeared…everyone's collars shattered into pieces!

"We're…we're free!" Nami exclaimed before she cheered. "WE'RE FREE!"

Then, she ran up to Luffy and gave him one big kiss, which he returned.

"Sorry about that Nami," Luffy said as he broke away and took out his earplugs. "That guy didn't…try anything else, did he?"

"Mm-mm," Nami shook her head before she hugged Luffy. "I'm so happy you're okay. Thank god."

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "By the way, Blizzard…that was a cool attack you came up with!"

"_Thanks! I thought of it after we left Punk Hazard,"_ Blizzard answered. _"I call it 'Fang of the Hellhound'."_

"Nice!" Luffy said…as the sun began to rise.

XXX

Meanwhile, back on the _Thousand Sunny_, Aika sits on the railing, waiting for her big brother to return. Kumi sits by her side, chewing on a squeak toy.

"You two have been up all night, you know," Robin said, coming out with a cup of hot chocolate. "I'm sure Luffy is fine."

"I know," Aika said, "but…I can still wait for Big Brother and Big Sis Nami, can't I?"

Robin smiled at this.

"You're right," she said.

"Hey~!"

Aika gasped excitedly before she looked up…and saw a familiar figure, riding on a Rabbit Wave!

"It's Big Brother!" she exclaimed before she waved. "Hey! Big Brother! Over here!"

"Uhh…what's going on?" Usopp asked, bewildered.

"What's up?" Sanji asked.

"Well…see for yourself," Usopp replied.

"Uhh…let's see," Sanji said before he looked through the binoculars. "I see…Luffy, Blizzard, Chopper riding on the _Shark Submerge_ with a dugong and Jupiter flying overhead…Nami and Law must be inside with Caesar, and…a bunch of rabbits?!"

Later on, after Luffy filled the Straw Hats in on what happened (Sanji got angry when he heard that Breed tried to have his way with Nami), the Sea Lapahns had carried the Straw Hats away from Breed's ship and to clearer waters.

"They say that if we keep going straight," Chopper began, "we'll reach Dressrosa by midday!"

"Cool!" Luffy said with Aika sitting on his shoulders. "Thanks for carrying the _Sunny_, you guys!"

"_No problem!"_ the Sea Lapahns shouted.

"So, what about you, Seal?" Luffy asked the Kung-Fu Dugong.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" Nami asked.

"Go back to home to Alabasta?" Usopp added.

"Yeah, I bet your brothers are missing you," Luffy added.

"_I can't,"_ the Dugong answered. _"It's way too early for me to go home, now! After all, I am the captain of the Sea Monster Pirates! We will explore the New World, chasing dreams and adventures!"_

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Sounds good to me!"

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

Behind them…the sun had began to show itself on the horizon, turning the sky from a pinkish-purple to a cyan blue.

The Dugong jumped on the rail before turning to the Straw Hats.

"_Thank you, everyone!"_ he exclaimed with Chopper translating for those who couldn't understand him. _"And Master…thank you, too. I'm going to keep getting stronger…so that I can protect my friends, just like you!"_

"You got it," Luffy said before he and the Dugong tapped fists. "Take care of yourself, Seal."

"Bye-bye!" Aika said.

Nami smiled before she gave the Dugong a kiss on the muzzle, making him blush.

"_Hey, Captain!"_ one of the Sea Lapahns called. _"We better get going!"_

"_Right! I'm on my way!"_ the Dugong exclaimed before he looked at Luffy. _"Well, Master…I'm off."_

"Yeah…see ya," Luffy smiled.

With that, the Kung-Fu Dugong jumped into the air and into the sea before he turned to his crew of animals.

"_All right, guys! Let's GO!"_ he ordered, and the animals roared in agreement before they all swam off.

"Later!" Luffy called.

"Safe travels~!" Aika added.

"Don't catch a cold out there!" Chopper shouted.

"_Don't let anyone control you like that again!"_ Blizzard howled.

"Hope to see you again, someday!" Nami exclaimed.

Just then…something dropped down at Brook's feet…and it is revealed to be the newspaper!

"Oh, my!" Brook exclaimed as he picked it up. "Look here, everyone! The newspaper has arrived!"

"What?!" Law questioned. "What took it so damn long?! It's a week late!"

"Let me see this," Nami said before she opened and read an article. "Oh, well here's why it's late! Apparently, the News Coos went on strike earlier last week. Isn't that funny? Hahahahaha!"

She stopped laughing when she noticed Law giving her a disapproving glare.

"My bad," Nami said.

"Hey! Look on the front page!" Luffy said.

Nami turned the newspaper around…and she gasped.

The front article read DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO LEAVES THE SEVEN WARLORDS, AS WELL AS ABANDONS THE THRONE OF DRESSROSA?!

"_Well, I'll be damned,"_ Jupiter smirked. _"He actually went through with it! Son of a bitch!"_

"That maniac actually quit?!" Usopp questioned.

"Royal throne?!" Brook repeated. "The man was a king!?"

"King?" Luffy repeated. "King of what, the Land of Birds?"

Aika giggled at this.

"Land of Birds," she said. "I get it…because he sounds like a bird!"

"_Good one, Luffy!"_ Kumi added.

"That worked out so well, it's kinda creepy!" Franky added.

"I knew it," Law smirked. "After all, he had no choice."

"Joker…you do care about me!" Caesar cried with tears of joy.

"Hey, Big Brother," Aika said. "Why are yours and Traffy's face on the front page, too?"

"Huh?!" the Straw Hats questioned before they looked…and saw that Aika was right! Luffy and Law's faces are on the front page!

WARLORD OF THE SEA, TRAFALGAR LAW, FORMS UNPRECEDENTED ALLIANCE WITH THE STRAW HAT PIRATES! GOVERNMENT RESPONSE TO LAW IS AS OF YET UNKNOWN!

"Hey, look here, too!" Usopp said, pointing to another article…with Kidd, Apoo, and Hawkins' pictures on it!

THE KIDD PIRATES, ON-AIR PIRATES, AND HAWKINS PIRATES FORM AN ALLIANCE AT THE SAME TIME!

"Them, too?!" Nami questioned.

"_Jeez, is everyone getting into the alliance act?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Let them do as they please," Law said. "Now it's time for phase two of the plan. We have to focus on Doflamingo, next. Now you people see how big this deal of ours was, hmm? All we did was kidnap Caesar, and bam! He gives up the royal throne he had held for 10 years and a Government-stamped license to plunder, in the span of a single night."

"Don't you mean a week-" Luffy began, but then Law glared at him, silencing him.

"As I was saying," Law continued, "he did those things to get Caesar back. That's his answer. If we give him, the deal is complete…however…"

XXX

In the city of Dressrosa, the people are in an uproar as they surrounded the castle. The sudden abdication of Doflamingo had driven the citizens of the kingdom into confusion.

"Your Majesty!"

"My king!"

"Why did you resign from the Seven Warlords?!"

"What's going on?!"

XXX

Inside his room, Doflamingo is quietly listening to some flamenco music on a phonograph as he leaned on a chair with Rita lying beside him.

Suddenly, **PURUPURUPURU! PURUPURUPURU! PURUPURUPURU!** The Transponder Snail next to Doflamingo began to ring. At first, Doflamingo seemed to scowl at first…but then he smirked.

XXX

On the _Sunny_, everyone stood on the deck, waiting for Doflamingo to pick up.

'_Please don't pick up, please don't pick up, please don't-'_ Usopp thought, but then…

**KOCHEP!**

"**Hey…it's me."**

"EEP!" Usopp squeaked.

"Joker…what a surprise," Law said with a snide smile.

"…**I quit…the Seven Warlords…"**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE DRESSROSA ARC…**

* * *

><p>Finally, I got this finished!<p>

Now, I'm not gonna start on the Dressrosa Arc right away. I'm gonna wait for it to finish, because currently, we don't know what's happening with Nami and the others, so I'm still deciding on whether or not Aika and Kumi should be with Luffy or go with Nami.

As for Blizzard's Fang of the Hellhound attack, I know it first appeared in War on Snow Fang Island, but I decided I'm gonna revise that story due to Aika's appearance, as well as Dressrosa.

Anyway, review please!


End file.
